Soul Cages
by Crux
Summary: Very AU, Buffy/Spike. In the late 1800s in England, the current Slayer Elizabeth Anne Giles has to fight against the most vicious vampire of Europe, the Council of Watchers and finally herself in order to live her life the way she wants to. *part 2 up*
1. Vunerable

**Attention readers! Fixed a little typo, the story takes place in the late 1800s, not the late 1900s. Sorry :)!**

****

**Title:** Soul Cages 

**Author:** Crux 

**Email:** crux@toast.com 

**Part:** 1/? - Vunerable 

**Rating:** R 

**Summary:** Very AUish, Buffy/Spike. In the late 1800s in England, the current Slayer Elizabeth Anne Giles has to fight against the most vicious vampire of Europe, the Council of Watchers and finally herself in order to live her life the way she wants to. Yeah, I may suck at these summaries, but read it anyway ;). 

**Disclaimer:** Not mine (except the plot), so don't sue. No infringement intended. 

**Distribution:** Really? *blush* 

**Feedback:** Would be highly appreciated. So, people, show me some R&R :)! 

**Author's Notes:** My first published fic ever, and yeah, English isn't my native language, so bear with me :). The story is based on a dream I had one night. 

The sentences written like _**this_** are Elizabeth's thoughts and the ones like **_this_** are said with an emphasis. 

***** 

**Part One** - **Vunerable**

***** 

Miss Elizabeth Anne Giles stood on a deck of the ship, letting the gentle breeze blow against her flaming cheeks and forehead. She gazed towards the moonlit sea, salty tears running down her beautiful face. Usually anybody who met her could see that she was an extremely pretty girl, but none of her normal beauty was evident at the moment. Her blond, curly hair was flat and lifeless, her usually so shiny green eyes empty and haunted and her rosy cheeks blotchy. 

"Papa, I miss you so much," she whispered, sniffling. "Why did you have to go? You know I can't manage without you and your help." 

She closed her eyes only to see the smiling face of her recently dead father, looking gently down at her and cupping her face with his big, calloused hands. The mental picture made her sob even harder, until her whole body shook and she felt like curling into a tight little ball and crying until the tears would fall no more. 

But she didn't. Instead, she just stood by the rail and stared down at the black water. It looked so tempting to her. How wonderful it would be just to jump and let the cold water close herself into its arms. The world would have a new Slayer and she would finally find her peace. 

_**Be brave, Buffy, my love. Never give up, no matter what difficulties you are destined to face,**_ she heard her father's voice in her mind. It made her want to scream her heart out, to wail after her loss. It felt like someone had stabbed her, impaled her heart with a rusty knife so that the pain was the only thing left to her. 

"I have tried, Papa," she said, a desperate tone in her voice. "I have tried to be brave, just like you asked me to be. But it is so hard, so hard." 

She was alone now. Her father was dead, but she could still see him lying in that muddy gutter she had found him in. He had just lain there, naked and dead eyes gazing towards heaven and its thousand stars. His neck had been torn open and his clothes were soaked in his own blood. Killed by a vampire, or by the looks of it, many vampires. 

In all her days as a Vampire Slayer, Elizabeth had never vomited, whatever terrible sights she had seen. She had not vomited when she had seen the grotesque pile of decapitated humans after a killing-spree one particulary cruel demon had put up just for his own amusement. She had not vomited after being too late to save two young women from being brutally raped and strangled by seven nasty vampires. But when she saw her father's -- her Watcher's -- abused and torn body, she couldn't help herself. She fell to her knees, coughing, and threw up everything she had eaten in the last few days. 

She had sat and cried beside her father until someone had called the authorities and they had come to take him away. She had sat and cried beside her father's grave every day after his funeral. She hadn't smiled, not even once, after his death. 

And now she was on her way to England to meet the Council and her future without no one to count on anymore. Her life was like a deep, black wormhole that went on and on with no light visible at the end of the tunnel. She had nothing to live for anymore. No one to talk to, no one to laugh with, no one to hold her hand when she was frightened or in pain. What could the world offer to her anymore? She had already lost everything she had ever loved. 

It would be easy, so easy just climb over the rail and gracefully dive into the dark ocean. She knew a death by drowning was not a painless one, but she deserved no better. She had betrayed her father and herself by not being able to save him from dying. It was only fair that she should also die. 

**_I'm sure the Council'll find a wonderful replacement for me,_** she thought and sighed. Then she lifted the hem of her blue skirt and took the first step. 

"What is a pretty little lady such as yourself all alone out here for?" a deep, velvety voice boomed from behind her, startling her and making her resolve crumble, even for just one little bit. 

She stiffened and turned her head slowly around to see a reasonably young man, maybe around twenty-five, standing right next to her, a cigarette hanging between his lips. He leaned casually against the very same rail as she, looking up at her face. 

The man was handsome, Elizabeth noticed. He had brown, curly hair and the bluest eyes she had seen in her whole life. His skin was ghostly pale in the moonlight and it made him look even more sinister. He was dressed in a cream-coloured, tailored suit which was obviously expensive and his whole posture told about his upper-class upbringing. 

Elizabeth turned her head away again. "Please, mister, do go away. I beg you to leave me alone. I want to be left in peace," she choked, sobbing quietly and dabbing her tear-filled eyes with a hankerchief she had found from her black purse a couple of minutes earlier. She hated the fact that this man had seen her crying. It was not at all like her to lose it so completely in front of a stranger. 

Despite her heart-wrenching plea, the man only smirked unpleasantly and scrunched up his straight, hawk-like nose. "Well, that wasn't very polite, now was it?" he drawled as he flicked his cigarette into the ocean. Then he took a few steps closer, until his right arm was almost touching Elizabeth's side. "Here I see a pretty damsel in distress and decide to help her out, but what does she do?" he whispered. "She orders me to go away, that's what she does. Is that the right way to treat your white knight, pet?" 

Something ugly and evil crept up her spine, making her shiver as if cold. The man's tone held an undeniably great amount of venom and she didn't understand it at all. Then she glanced at him again, more carefully this time. It was as if... 

"You're not a white knight, not mine nor anybody else's," she stated bluntly as the truth dawned to her. She took a step backwards, stepping away from the rail and the man -- not a man, a vampire -- standing next to her. "In fact, you couldn't be more further from it. You are a monster, nothing more." 

The vampire's smirk widened and the hatred radiating from his ice-blue eyes hit her with its full force. His face transformed and Elizabeth saw the demon he really was staring at her with narrowed eyes. "Impressive, truly impressive, my precious **_Slayer_**," he hissed, yellow eyes full of contempt and something she couldn't quite recognize. Maybe plain murderous rage? No, she decided, it was something more, something much deeper than that... 

"What, you didn't think I'd know your kind?" she asked, her eyes wide with faked incredulosity. "I sensed you the moment you stepped through that door," she said, pointing at the door that led inside. It was a lie, though, but somehow it was very important to her that the vampire didn't know he had seen her in a vunerable state of mind. 

The vampire changed back into his human form again and lit himself another cigarette. "Didn't seem like it a minute ago," he mocked. "'Please, mister, do go away. I beg you to leave me alone'," he mimicked her in a high-pitched tone that made Elizabeth see red. "If I didn't know better, pet, I would have said that you were having quite a tragic moment there. Sad, actually." He reached over to her and brushed his long fingers against Elizabeth's moist cheek. "Such lovely tears..." 

Elizabeth snatched her head angrily away from his fingers. "Well, what can I say?" she shrugged nonchalantly. "You undead people seem to fall for the 'sweet and innocent and helpless little girl' act every time. I was just waiting for you to step a little closer and..." 

"You're lying, pet," the vampire said with a confident smile. "I watched you there for a while. You were going to jump. You were going to kill yourself. Commit a suicide." 

"You're wrong," Elizabeth denied weakly. "I wa-wasn't..." 

"Horrible way of dying, by the way. Drowning, I mean," he interrupted her. His words were spoken casually, as if they were having a sophisticated conversation about something that interested them both equally much. "I wouldn't recommend it to anybody. You have probably never seen a drowned man before, but let me tell you, it's not a pretty sight." He was idly fiddling with the hem of his coat, as if she was no threat to him at all. 

Elizabeth's blood almost boiled. "Well, I guess you have seen drowned or otherwise dead people enough for both of us," she snapped hatefully. "I, on the other hand, prefer to be surrounded by dozens of dusty vampires instead of dead human bodies. It really saves my day, you know?" 

She saw his eyes turn almost black and heard him growl hostilely. Then suddenly, his cool mouth descended savagely on hers. Elizabeth gave a little surprised sigh, which he immediately took advantage of by plunging his tongue into the hot cave of her mouth. But that made Elizabeth wake into action again and she pushed him away with violent movements. 

"Who are you?" she panted, her face pale and her bosom heaving. A trickle of blood welled from her lower lip because his actions had not been gentle. The vampire leaned towards her and licked it slowly away, an expression of pure bliss on his face. 

"Mmm," he whispered, his eyes closed. Then he straightened himself and let go of Elizabeth's upper arms. "William the Bloody, at your service, Miss." The vampire bowed to her, a cruel smile curling his lips. "You might have heard of me. I'm after all, quite famous in my circles. And yours." 

William the Bloody? How was it that one of the oldest and most vicious vampires of all Europe had decided to take the same ship towards England that she had? William the Bloody, killer of seven Slayers and probably hundreds of other people, stood there right before her very nose. And she did nothing about it? By God, she had even let him kiss her without staking him when she had had the chance! 

He watched as confusion and nervousness creased her pretty little forehead and smiled to himself as he thought about what she was going through at the moment. But suddenly her face was left blank and he frowned himself. What was the bitch up to? 

"Well, you decided to harass the wrong girl tonight," she said as she grabbed her trusted old stake from her purse in a lightning speed and pointed it towards the vampire's unbeating heart. "Say goodbye to the eternal night, **_William_**." 

But before she had time to even think about what was happening, the vampire was once again looming above her, his gameface on and his sharp fangs bared. And before she had time to react to what was happening, he had pressed those fangs against the tender skin on her neck. Just enough pressure for her to feel the tips of them, but not enough to actually break the skin. 

"No need for the tough act, Slayer. I can smell it in you," he breathed and the cold air fondling her neck made a shiver run down her spine. "I can smell your want -- no, your need -- to die. It's in your blood. It's calling to me. And I want to help you." 

Elizabeth was frozen to her place. Her mind shut down completely and all she could feel was the iciness of his soft lips against her neck, kissing their way down to her shoulder. His grasp on her wasn't tight, she could have broken free anytime she wanted, but she surprised even herself by not doing it. Her stake clattered to the floor and she just stood there, in his arms, waiting for the final darkness to fall and him to sink his fangs into her willing flesh, consuming her whole soul. 

"You could be my eighth..." the vampire muttered as he licked her pulse point enticitingly, wetting her whole neck-area with his tongue. To Elizabeth it felt like a big, dangerous cat was crouched upon her, but she kept her stance. "I want you to be my eighth," the vampire continued as he took a step back and nailed her with his stare. "Come with me," he whispered and extended his hand to her. "Come with me and let me make it all go away. I promise it will be quick and painless for you. You won't feel a thing." 

What did she have to lose? It wasn't as if she had **_wanted_** to die by drowning, no. Despite her brave mask, she was terrified of the pain it would have caused her. But a master vampire's bite... 

He was a worthy opponent for her, experienced enough to make her death quick and feared enough to make it seem she had died bravely, perhaps in a fight between the two of them. He was a perfect killer of a Slayer. Nobody would have to know she had surrendered to him willingly. 

What did she have to lose? 

"Come with me," he whispered again. 

Elizabeth stepped forwards and placed her hand into his colder one. Then she let herself to be led away by him. 

TBC 

**So, what do you say? To continue or not to continue? Will I write more or should I just stay home and knit :)? If you liked it, I would be terribly pleased to know...**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	2. Morning Glory

**Attention readers! Fixed a little typo, the story takes place in the late 1800s, not in the late 1900s. Sorry :)!**

****

****

**Title:** Soul Cages 

**Author:** Crux 

**Email:** crux@toast.com 

**Part:** 2/? - Morning Glory 

**Rating:** R 

**Summary:** Very AUish, Buffy/Spike. In the late 1800s in England, the current Slayer Elizabeth Anne Giles has to fight against the most vicious vampire of Europe, the Council of Watchers and finally herself in order to live her life the way she wants to. Yeah, I may suck at these summaries, but read it anyway ;). 

**Disclaimer:** Not mine (except the plot), so don't sue. No infringement intended. 

**Distribution:** Really? *blush* 

**Feedback:** Would be highly appreciated. So, people, show me some R&R :)! 

**Author's Notes:** My first published fic ever, and yeah, English isn't my native language, so bear with me :). The story is based on a dream I had one night. 

The sentences written like _**this_** are someone's thoughts and the ones like **_this_** are said with an emphasis. The text written only in _cursive_ means someone's having flashbacks. 

***** 

**Part Two - Morning Glory**

***** 

Elizabeth woke up with a start. 

Panic rose in her throat and she instinctively reached for her stake she always kept under her pillow while she was sleeping, just for her own security. But her hand found nothing, absolutely nothing. It wasn't there! 

She jumped into a sitting position, alert and ready for a fight, but had to immediately lie down as her head felt like it would split in two. Lights were flashing behind her eyes and she whimpered in pain. It was as if thousands of mean little dwarfs were marching all together inside her skull, banging their mean little hammers against her temples to make her feel as bad as possible. And it was working just fine. She felt quite horrible. 

**_What happened!?!_** her mind screamed. She wasn't quite sure, but it felt like... No. No, it couldn't be. She couldn't still be alive. She was supposed to be dead right now! Why was she still alive? 

Inevitably, the the memories from last night flooded back into her mind. The master vampire she had met, her almost desperate wish to die, the suggestion he had made to her and her consent to it. She remembered it all. She remembered everything... 

_As soon as the cabin door had closed, the vampire made his move. He captured her both hands, pinning them above her head, and pressed her against the wall with his own hard body. He used his free hand to grab her jaw and tilt her head to the other side so that he had easier access to her neck and the rapidly pulsing vein there._

__

__

_Elizabeth didn't try to stop him, didn't try to break free, didn't try to plead him for mercy, didn't even try to move. She wanted this. She wanted to die and he was the one to fulfill her need. She had accepted her faith. She would die tonight._

__

__

_He pressed his stony lips to her cheek and gave the corner of her mouth a slow lick. "Why so quiet, pet?" he teased as he nibbled his way down to her shoulder and then back up again. "Certainly you must have something to say to your... How shall I put it? The one who finally sets you free?"_

__

__

_Elizabeth eyed him with an unfathomable expression on her face. "No. And don't play. Just do it."_

__

__

_The vampire smirked nastily, but a look of what was almost respect crossed his handsome face. Elizabeth was baffled. This killer **respected** her? His next words made her doubt it, though._

__

__

_"Do it? That's how you regard your savior? I expected something more of you, Slayer," he sneered, his eyes once again as cold as ice._

__

__

_"I don't care what you expected," Elizabeth retorted. "Do it."_

__

__

_Without another argument from him, the vampire's fangs sank into Elizabeth's neck. Despite her brave facade, she stiffened and pressed her palms against his chest, in order to get away from him or push him away from her. But he wouldn't budge, so she gave up the unnecessary resistance. She was, after all, willingly in his arms._

__

__

_He drank greedily and Elizabeth felt a wave of nausea and weakness wash over her. She closed her eyes and waited for the death to come._

Elizabeth was startled as she heard someone walk past the cabin, that someone's shoes making a faint knocking sound against the wooden deck. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and to understand what had really happened. 

She pressed her left palm against her heart. No, it was still beating strong and even. She definitely was **_not_** dead. Why wasn't she dead? The vampire was supposed to kill her last night... Why hadn't he done exactly that? 

_Suddenly, the vampire wrenched his fangs away from her neck and took a deep, unneeded breath, as if he was trying to calm himself down. Elizabeth had kept her eyes closed, but she wasn't unconscious -- he hadn't drank even nearly enough to kill her._

__

__

_"Wonderful, bloody wonderful," he gasped, cradling Elizabeth's now limp body in the circle of his arms. Her head lolled from one side to the other and she had serious problems in concentrating on any rational thought rushing through her head at the moment._

__

__

_Why was he still playing with her? Why didn't he just drink until there was no blood left in her veins and her soul could finally be free from the restraints of her useless body and fly up, up high and away from all the pain down here on Earth? Dozens of questions ran through her mind, but she could answer none of them. So she just decided wait for him to make his move. Surely he couldn't control himself too long?_

__

__

_But the vampire swooped Elizabeth up into his arms and stepped away from the wall, towards the small bed in the corner of the cabin. He tossed her down to it and leaned against the wall, his other hand supporting his weight. He stared down at her face, his eyes void of any emotion._

__

__

_Elizabeth's eyelids flew open when her back hit the soft material of the bedsheet. She was flabbergasted. "What are you doing?" she whispered, almost inaudibly, gazing up at him and frowning in confusion. "Why did you stop?"_

__

__

_But he didn't answer her. Instead, he took off his coat and tie, draping them over the back of a black chair. When he started with the buttons of his white shirt, his intentions became clear to her. She could suddenly see right through his head and into his mind, as if it was made of glass. And what she saw, terrified her._

__

__

_"N-no," she stuttered nervously and tried to sit up, but his fingers wrapped themselves tightly around her throat and forced her to lie back down._

__

__

_"Don't move," he growled menacingly as he struggled to free himself from his shirt, using only his other hand. The other one was still curled around Elizabet's neck, making sure she would stay right where she was. "Stay."_

__

__

_As soon as he had gotten his shirt off, his half-naked body landed on top of her, knocking the wind out of her. He stroked softly her cheek and kissed her, and for a fleeting moment, Elizabeth felt relieved. Maybe she was wrong after all, and he would only kill her._

__

__

_But suddenly, he ripped the bodice of her dress and bared her flushed, heaving breasts. "Not bad, pet!" he murmured and gave a low whistle. "Altough I have to admit, I thought you'd be more of a corset with laces kind of girl. But you surprised me, all naked under that prudish dress of yours. Makes you feel naughty, doesn't it?"_

__

__

_He bit the soft globe of her right breast and licked away the blood that trickled from the wound. His tongue on her flesh made Elizabeth's skin rise into goosebumps._

__

__

_Tears of humiliation and pure terror clouded her emerald eyes. "Please, why are you doing this?" she pleaded weakly. She hiccuped and shut her eyes so that he wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing her cry. "Just kill me and be done with it. Isn't that what you wanted?"_

__

__

_But the vampire looming above her in his gameface just chuckled, pressing soft kisses across her chest, neck and jawline, gently licking the tiny puncture wounds his fangs had made. "Why would I want to kill you, pet," he chided her as he sucked her breast rhythmically, her heavenly blood once again flowing into his waiting mouth, "when you are so much more beautiful when you're suffering like this?"_

Elizabeth sucked in her breath as she came to from her trance-like state. She turned her head to look down on her body and saw the little holes on her other breast, made by his deadly teeth. They were almost healed already, thanks to her Slayer -healing skills, but the wound would scar, always reminding -- taunting -- her of the beautiful vampire she herself had asked to bite her. 

When she tried to move, a stabbing pain sliced its way across her abdomen and made her gasp in agony. She rose very carefully, grabbing the wall for support, until she was sitting straight on the bed, leaning her back against the headboard. Only then did she dare to open her eyes to survey the rest of her appearance. Her eyes widened and she almost fainted as she saw the damage done to her. 

Her underwear was in shreds and there was blood literally splashed all around her dress and her petticoats, her skin and the bed. She saw two, similar teeth-marks on her inner thigh and when she touched them, the started to leak blood. Elizabeth closed her eyes, wanting to sink into oblivion. 

How could she have been so stupid to trust a vampire's word? She had wanted to die, wanted to give up her own life and succumb into his bite. Instead, she had got raped by her most dangerous enemy yet. 

_Elizabeth felt his cold hand reach under her petticoats and tried futilely to struggle against his strong hold. But it was no use, she was too weak from the bloodloss, while he was in the shape of his unlife. Her blood had made him twice as powerful as he had been before and he had no trouble holding her trashing body down under his own, bigger one._

__

__

_"No..." Elizabeth sobbed brokenly, turning her head from side to side, not wanting to believe what was happening to her. "Don't... Don't do this to me. Please, just kill me. I'm begging you to..."_

__

__

_But the vampire cutted her words by pressing his mouth savagely against hers. He kissed her with all his might, until she thought she would suffocate if he didn't soon release her so that she could draw some oxygen into her aching lungs. When he at last let her go, her lips were already turning blue and she shivered uncontrollably under him while breathing fast and deep, unable to help herself from crying freely now. She rather felt than heard her underwear being ripped away from her body, and it made her cry even harder._

__

__

_"Don't cry, luv. I'm sure this is going to be a lovely memory for you to carry on your petite little shoulders, right?" he asked her, stroking her body everywhere with his cool fingers. "This way you'll always remember me."_

__

__

_Then he kissed her again, his fangs cutting her lip. Her blood filled both of their mouths. His knee forced her thighs open and ignoring her muffled wails, he impaled her with his hard shaft and made Elizabeth scream in pain._

"No. No!" she panted as she stumbled away from the bed until she was standing on the floor of the small cabin. She looked at the bed in horror, trying to forget the mental image she had in her head. 

The vivid memories made her almost scream. Her breathing was fast and hard and she thought she would throw up. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" she chanted, twisting her hair between her fingers and holding her stomach to relieve the pressure there. 

She had heard the tales of some women she had saved from death, but not before the demon had had time to rape them, and she had always thought they were going mad when they only cried and told her she should just have let them die. Only now did she understand what they had meant. 

She let out a hysterical giggle that turned into sobs. What if she was pregnant? What if she would have to bring a little vampire into this world? But then she mentally slapped herself and told herself to calm down. She knew better. She wouldn't have to disgrace her father's good name by bringing a bastard into this world. Vampire's couldn't conceive children, nothing alive could come from their dead bodies. But it was a cold comfort to her. 

**_Nothing_** could comfort her pain now. 

_The vampire stood up and gazed down at her battered body. She was lying on her back, her arms still above her head and legs open with her skirt thrown up to her waist. Her eyes were closed and silent tears were running across her cheeks and towards her hairline. Her skin was as pale as pure, white snow and quite frankly, she looked dead. But he knew better. He had **not** killed her, which had in fact been his intention right from the start. He didn't want her dead, he wanted her alive and remembering._

__

__

_She painted an exquisite picture and he smiled to himself, a proud, masculine smile, full of satisfaction. "You are quite lovely, pet," he purred throatily as he turned to pick up his shirt in order to dress himself again._

__

__

_Elizabeth's eyes opened and she looked at him with tears of humiliation and utter horror in her gaze. She didn't say a word -- she didn't have to, because he could read her like she was an open book. Her every feeling, even the tiniest ones, were visible to him._

__

__

_"Oh, don't look so desperate, pet," he whispered as he kneeled down to the floor and placed his elbows beside her head. He brushed a stray lock of her blond hair behind her ear and gave her a chaste, hard kiss. "It's not like we won't meet again."_

__

__

_He stood back up and opened the door. "Until the next time, luv," he smirked._

__

__

_Then he was gone._

Elizabeth's fisted hands slowly clenched and unclenched. She had serious troubles controlling her emotions that were raging behind her otherwise so calm exterior. Even the breathing exercises her father had taught her were no use. She was shaking, her tears were once again falling to the ground and without noticing it, she had bit straight through her lower lip, the one he had hurt earlier. 

She pressed her fingernails into the palms of her hands until she felt the blood dripping from her fingertips. But the physical pain couldn't relieve her mental agony. It only doubled it as it reminded her of all the terrible things he had done to her. 

"Goddamn you, William the Bloody!" she got out, pacing the cabin around and around, like a caged animal. She stopped suddenly, threw her head backwards and screamed, long and loud. "Goddamn you, you spawn of Satan!" 

She crumbled to the floor, sobbing pitifully and holding her head in her hands. 

"Goddamn you... Goddamn you... Goddamn you..." 

Elizabeth didn't know how long she sat there on the floor, her knees drawn against her chest, swaying slowly forwards and backwards like a little, scared child. She thought about her father, about how he used to sit beside her bed and pet her hair whenever she was feeling lonely or she was in pain. She thought about his gentle smile that always made her feel like there was still something left in the world to fight for. 

It was all gone now. If she had been hopeless last night, her feelings now were at least thousand times worst. She hadn't even known the meaning of the word before. But something had changed in her mind. Yes, she still wanted to die, but more importantly, she wanted to kill something. No, she wanted to kill someone. Preferably a blond, pale master vampire, who went by the name William the Bloody. 

She stood slowly up, trying her best to fix the damage he had done to her clothes. She knew it was an useless job, but she welcomed anything that would take her mind off from the events of previous night. Her skirt was beyond repairing, she noticed, the torn bodice hanging on her by threads. Her purse, with her stakes still in it, was also gone. Probably taken by him. Something to show as a sign of his victory over her. 

Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a calming breath. She didn't want to look at the mirror, didn't want to see what he had done to her. She just wanted to get away from the little cabin with too many bad memories in it. So she just smoothed her hair back and hoped there were no visible bruises in her face. She could wash herself as soon as she got to her own cabin, but right now the only thing in her mind was getting away from there. 

This time, her eyes were dry, though. She didn't cry anymore. She could not let her personal feelings get in the way of her revenge, not now. Not while **_he_** was still alive -- or more like it, undead -- and walking wandering through the same land as she. She would kill him, as excruciatingly slow and painful as possible. Only then she could afford herself the luxury of thinking about her own wish to die again. 

Murder in her mind, Elizabeth sneaked out from the cabin and walked into the morning sunshine. 

TBC 

**Wow, this was a hard one. It's really quite impossible to imagine what a raped woman is feeling afterwards. But... Well, if you think it was worth reading, drop me a line and I'll continue :).**


End file.
